the_binge_eaters_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Thire1
Thire1 is a player for the game "Tokyo Ghoul: Bloody Nights" on ROBLOX. He joined the group known as "Aogiri Tree" on October 21st, 2017. He originally joined the group because the Second Leader wanted them to for shits and giggles, he didn't do much until the Third Leader, known as Geno took control. After a few events and the such Geno decided to retire and gave the group to iTroxor who made Thire1 his Right Hand. After some time had passed iTroxor decided he was bored as well as wasn't as fit to lead so he passed the group onto Thire1. During his earlier days of being in Aogiri Thire1 went by the mask name "Tirez", but when he became leader he decided that it was time to be what most would call edgy and changed his mask name to "Paradox". Thire1 also eventually joined a group known as Singularity which was unique in a few ways, one way was that besides for the Leader and Second in Command ranks everyone was the same rank. In his time in Singularity every member that actually was relevant to the group basically became a sibling, most other members of Singularity could say the same thing. Eventually the members of Singularity joined a group known as Desolate Dogma for Thire1 was a Council member, The group was rather strong and consisted of god complexers and peds, which caused the group to fall on its ass. Appearance Thire1 is an "old" man who has Green eyes and Pink hair, as well as normally wearing a Gas Mask, when he is going by his usual Alias of Paradox anyway. When Thire1 is trying to be more on the down low they use their Alias known as Sakura, which is when they wear a Bunny Mask and have long Pink hair. Sometimes he prefers to dress up as his 'alter-ego' per say. When lower levels find out this 'Sakura' is actually Thire1. They run for their lives, or submit themselves as indentured servents. ^ I'm going to leave this here because whoever put that made me laugh. Personality The Personality of Thire1 in Bloody Nights tends to vary quite often. Sometimes he can be seen having a casual chat and not killing others, while during other occasions he could be killing everybody who dwells in said server. All around he likes to teach people the way of the game and help them, whether it is with words or having to be more direct with their Kagune. He believes in always giving someone a second chance, but that doesn't mean that the first action is forgotten of course. Relationships TBA Current Skills All ghouls have 2 skills the same, the rest depend on their kagune type * 'Bikaku '''Kagune: His Bikaku kagune is a single tail with a spear at the end. All ghouls can get a kagune at level 1 but cannot equip it until level 20. * '''Super Jump: '''All individuals who turn level 17 will obtain the ability to jump really high. * '''Kick: A'll players get this ability at level 18, allows people to literally kick ass. * '''Stab: '''This is the Basic attack for all Bikaku users which is obtained at level 20 with your kagune. * '''Scorpion Kiss: '''Individuals with the Bikaku kagune get this at level 95. * Spin: Individuals with the Bikaku kagune type get this at level 170. * Jump Stab: Individuals with the Bikaku kagune type get this at level 245. * Double Stab: Individuals with the Bikaku kagune type get this at level 320. Image Gallery